advisor
by Ferrum
Summary: poor shu...


advisor

**advisor**

Suikoden I-II, Suikogaiden, Suikoden Card Stories (c)Konami/1995-2001. I don't gain profit from this piece, and please don't steal my plot.

_Shu, strategist of Alliance Army in Dunnan Unification Wars. He was born on IS 435 and now he's 27 years old. He is respected among the army, and he is the most importand person beside the Leader himself. He doesn't talk too much, but the others knew that he has high view and intelligence for everything, the most intellectual person after the death of Mathiu Silverberg, his teacher, who was also the strategist of Liberation Army in the Toran Liberation War before he died. They also *know* that he is the right person to be asked..._

_Every noon, at a time like this, Shu usually has a talk about strategy or other topics thatare related with Apple, the leader, or other important members of the army, or he locks himself in his room so he can concentrate on his works... Well, he knows for sure that he can't gain the most important condition for concentrating..._

"**SHUUUUUU!!!!!**" *BAM!* The door opened, rather say as... slammed open.

Shu broke his quill, first; because of surprise, second; because he was interrupted *again*. "Yes, Nanami?" He forced a *nice* smile on his red angered face.

"**I bring today's letters for you from the Suggestion Box!!!**"

"Again?"

"**Yeah!!! There're lots of them!! My brother also suggested you must have your own post box!!!!**" Nanami *screamed* as she *hit* the box full of letters on the table he was working his papers on. 

"Uh--- you don't have to..." He looked doubtfully at the box full of letters, which pressed his quils, his papers, and his ink bottle... _Oh Lord, why is this happening to me?_ "And Nanami?" He managed to say before Nanami went out from his room.

"**YES?**"

"Please," He whispered. "Knock before you come in and _please_ lower your voice."

"**Ahahahahahahah**!" She laughed. "**OF COURSE! Sorry for bothering you!"** She slammed the door close, and Shu sighed. But he jumped again when the door opened forcefully again. "**I FORGOOOTTTT!!!!!" **She stalked hurriedly and pressed her index finger to Shu's chest. "**My brother said you have to read his letter!!!!!**"

"O--- of course, I will---."

"**BYE SHU!!!! TOMORROW I'LL BE BACK TO BRING THE OTHER LETTERS FROM THE SUGGESTION BOX!!!**" Another*BLAM* from the door echoed.

Shu sat still there, until he felt the coast was clear. _Now, I cannot finish my reports... _He released a long deep breath. _Alright, maybe I'll read the letter from the leader first. Maybe, it'll take a while..._ When he got up and wanted to take the letter, he realized that all the letters didn't have any sender's address, and to find his letter, he knew he had to read it one by one... _Or maybe, a bit longer than I thought._

He took the thickest letter from the pile, hoping that it was from their leader, having some kind of difficult problems.He opened the envelope... started to read...

====================

_Dear Sir Shu,  
I have some problems to ask you.... This is about Sir Flik..._

He passed the front 10 pages, and found out that it was from Nina. He didn't need to read the letter, he already knew her question. He took from his table's drawer, a new quill, and a new ink bottle. He wrote a reply at the end of her letter;

_Nina, please understand Flik's feelings. Everybody have a past that they don't want to talk about. If you give him a little more time I'm sure you'll have your answers. Maybe, another... 4 or 5 years._

He folded the letter, and wrote *Nina* at the envelope.

He took another deep breath, and take a new one.

====================

_Sir Shu,  
You know the last letter I sent for you, about me wondering why Camus kept on tailing on my back? Now, I just found out that he's gay and he said yesterday that he fell in love with me!? What should I do!?  
Your service, Miklotov._

"...." He didn't say anything, he knew it would happen sooner or later.

_Miklotov, just be honest with your own feelings. Tell him __you love him too__ what your feelings are._

====================

He wrote "Miklotov" at the envelope and put it above Nina's letter, and ready for reading an/other letter(s) from the pile.

_Dear Sir Shu,  
HELP ME!!! BONAPARTE KEEPS ON BURPING!!! WHAT SHOULD I DO!!!???_

No sender address, but it must be from Millie.

_Millie, ask Dr. Huan._

He piled the letter above Miklotov and Nina's letters.

====================

_Sir Shu,  
Following your adivce, yesterday I told Miklotov that I'm in love with him. But he didn't give me any response. I'm affraid he's avoiding me. I don't want that to happen.  
Your Service, Camus._

Soulmates, even they wrote the letter in the same way.

_Camus, he won't avoid you. Just be patient, don't you believe in Miklotov?_

====================

_Cher Monsieur Shu,  
Comment-allez vous?  
Voulez-vous venir chez nous pour prendre le diner? Nous vous attendons._

E_ither Simone or Vincent, what are you talking about?_

====================

_Sir Shu!  
There's something strange with Gadget! He suddenly... smoking? Yes, he's smoking now! Please tell me what to do!? ASAP!!!!  
Need help, Meg._

_Meg, I'm sure Adlai knows your answer._

===================

_Sir Shu,  
My friend from Grassland said that he wants me to keep his sheeps, because he wants to travel to Toran, to learn about sheep breeding. Can he keep them here?  
Yuzu_

_How many are they? I heard farmers from Grasslands have sheeps for at least a thousand._

====================

_Dear Sir Shu,  
I borrowed some books from the library, and left them a while at the west wing hall when I had some errands. When I came back, my books were all gone. Do we have book-robbers in our castle?  
Jess._

_Jess, well, I don't understand about this book-robber. Why did you put the books at that place at the first time, you shouldn't put it there, your room's not far from there. By the way, I didn't know you read *Black Beauty* and *Little Women*._

====================

_Sir Shu,  
Why haven't you come to my place again? Do my recipes taste terrible?  
Hai Yo._

_Hai Yo, your recipes are very good. The fact that I never come to your place anymore is caused by *certain* things. For example, I have many *things* to be done._

===================

_Shu!  
Please don't take my Apple from me.  
Sheena._

_I don't have any apples, if you want apples, just ask Leona, Hai Yo or take it from Tony's farm._

This time Shu scrathed Sheena's name anxiously with his quill and threw it on top of the pile of letters he had replied.

====================

_Sir Shu,  
I know something interesting about your past. How about 10000 potch?  
Mr. Know it all_

_Richmond, don't ever think about that. __I'll kill you__ I believe it's not appropriate to blackmail people._

====================

_Dearest__ Shu,  
I just want to ask something. Maybe I'm bothering you, but I really need you to answer this.  
He came and re-arranged the army groups. But, I think there're some mistakes in his arranging. I want to tell him about his mistakes, but since he's the leader... I'm afraid to hurt his pride and all.  
__Love__ Sincerely, Apple._

_Dear Apple,  
Well, I'm sure he's not like you think. He is not an egoistic person. He's a leader, and I know he understands us. And remember, a little mistake can make a fatal wound.  
Shu._

====================

_Sir Shu,  
Is it true that you've made someone pregnant before?  
Hoi_

_Tell Richmond __I'll kill him__ don't try to mind people's business. And you shouldn't gossip around._

====================

_Sir Shu,  
Help! Nina pisses me off!  
Flik._

_Kick her__ Tell her that you're not in the mood, make excuses and ask Kasumi, Mondo, or Sasuke for some disappearing tricks._

===================

_Dear Sir Shu,  
Why can't Hix be passionate to me!?_

_Tengaar (isn't it?), borrow some romantic novels from the library and make him read it._

====================

_shu (imagine a very messy handwriting)  
_)(#*@%^*&!&^@%&(#@)(*&#@789912098^*^@&#*@)^#&*(6 (imagine a very messy handwriting)  
chuchura (imagine a very messy handwriting)_

_... you write?_

====================

_Sir Shu,  
Can you make a laboratory? My tools can't fit in my room, so I tried my experiments at the storehouse.  
But, it failed.  
Adlai._

_So, you're the one who made the fire at the storehouse?_

====================

_Dear Sir Shu,  
Sir, I'm sure that I don't have any sickness. But yesterday, blood came out from me, and until now, it doesn't stop. Am I going to die?  
Tomo._

_....................................Tomo, you shouldn't have asked me about this. It's called menstruation, and you are having it for the first time.................. For more further information, you can ask Leona, or any older women._

====================

_Sir Shu,  
I heard you were a trader. Have you been to Harmonia, or any places abroad? Can you help me make a map?  
Templeto_n.

_I've been to Harmonia a few times. __I don't have time__. Maybe I can help you sometime. But I think you'll be more pleasured if you do it by yourself._

===================

_Dear Sir Shu,  
Yoshino is having a baby!!  
Freed. Y._

_Freed, have you told everyone about this?_

====================

_Dear Sir Shu,  
Why is Shiro afraid of Bonaparte?  
Kinnison._

_Of course he's afraid, it's a monster!__ Maybe Shiro found out that Bonaparte's different from any other animals he knew._

===================

_Dear Sir Shu,  
I found your name in a pair of pink polkadot boxers I washed. Is it really yours?  
Yoshino. Y._

_Congratulations for your pregnancy._

====================

Shu wanted to scream in rejoice, at last, he found the leader's letter! Now, after replying this letter, he could start working on his papers again....

_Dear Sir Shu,  
I want to recruit a trader named Gordon at Gregminster. But I don't know how to trade. He told me that I had to made 50000 potch profit from him. I've never tried trading before.  
(signed)_

A gentle leader, never using the seal, always signing his letter, and didn't mention his name.

_Sir,  
I know Gordon, he's a sharp minded trader, it's a good idea you're making an effort to recruit him.  
First, you have to look and remember all things he trades and the prices. And then you search the trade stores that have similiar things, but at lower price, then sell them to him.  
Shu._

====================

Shu sighed. Now, he could relax for a moment, before starting his reports again. He gathered all replies he had written and put them in the drawer. 

He then looked at the mountain-sized pile of letters in the box sitting on his table.

_Now, what should I do with the other letters?_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At last, I finished Suikogaiden 1. And I can't play Suikogaiden 2, because... the CD won't budge! 


End file.
